Hope, Sacrifice & Love
by Yukikofanfiction
Summary: 3 new girls come to into the cardcaptors' lives and they have powers stronger than them. S+S=Love


  
Author: Yukiko@fanfiction  
  
Title: Hope, Sacrifice & Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors, but I do own Ma Ling-er, Ma Qing-er and Ma Zhu-er. Neither do I own Powerpuff girls  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
"Li-kun, wait for me," shouted a voice from behind. Without even looking behind, I could recognise the beautiful voice. It was Sakura. I always have a feeling that Eriol likes her. Well "like" is not good enough for her, I can say confidently that I love her with all my heart. However, I cannot bring myself to tell her the truth. She had suffered a staggering heartbreak when Yukito told her he loves someone else.  
  
"Life is back to normal, are you still going back to Hong Kong?" She asked with a rather sad look in her eyes. Those emerald-green eyes were filled with hope. I could not bear to turn her down. So gruffly, I said, "Not so soon."  
  
Immediately, she smiled. Her smile was so innocent, so beautiful. We walked to school together, I listened to her endless chatter about her life now without any excitement. We reached the school. Immediately, my hand was jerked by someone.  
  
"Why did you come to school with that brat?" a familiar annoying tone asked. It was Meiling. I was angry now that she called Sakura a brat.  
  
I shouted at her," Sakura-chan is not a brat! She is my ..." At this point, I was just about to shout "love" but luckily I managed to stop in time. Instead, I muttered "friend". I could tell that Meiling was very sad, tears were welling in her eyes. She was crying, I could not bear to see people cry, I reached instinctly into my pocket and took out a hanky and held it out to her.  
  
Her red puffy eyes look up at me. They were full of gratitude. I whispered a sorry to her, asking her not to cry anymore. She smiled at me, meaning that she had forgave me. I heaved a sigh of relief.  
*  
  
In the classroom...  
  
"Boys and girls, listen up, I have something to annouce!" said Terada-sensei. I could not help but remember the time when Syaoran came. He was glaring at her when he first saw her. It seems as if it happened such a long time ago. A lot of things had happened since they first saw each other.   
  
A young girl of about only 8 came into the classroom. The whole room hold their breath, she was very beautiful. She had long flowing tresses of auburn hair which she braided the side of it. It made her looked like an angel. Her eyes were aqua-green, but if you look closely, you will see rainbow colour in her pupil.  
  
"Boys and girls, this is Ma Ling-er. She came from Hong Kong which is the same place Syaoran and Meiling came from." Terada-sensei announced. Immediately there was a chorus of voices.  
  
"She is so beautiful!"  
"There is finally a girl!"  
"I wished I had looks like her!"  
"Pleased to meet you!"  
"Do you like Japan?"  
"This name is very familiar."  
  
Ma Ling-er took a formal bow and smiled a 100 mega-watts smile. It was so warm and friendly that everyone else mouth begain to twitch and smile back at her.  
  
"Class, I know this not a tradition, how about asking her to introduce herself?" Terada-sensei asked. "Yes!" A chorus of voice shouted.  
  
"My name is Ma Ling-er but you can call me Bubbles. That is what everyone calls me in my old school because they thought that I was very bubbly. I am 8 years old this year. I was allowed to skipped 2 grades because I got full marks for all subjects and was found to have a high intelligent level. Some of you might have heard my name because I won gold trophies and medals for Hong Kong during the International Track and Field 2000 last year. I also got diplomas for various instruments. I have 2 sisters in the Tomoeda Sophomore, they are twins. I might seem to be infallible but I do have some cracks in my personality so please forgive me if I made any wrong." If anybody introduce herself in such a way, she would be deemed as arrognant. However, this girl spoke in such a modest way that everyone likes her tremendously. I peered at the girl, she was really pretty.   
  
"Ling-er, please take a seat besides Eriol," ordered Terada-sensei. Unlike other newcomers, she did not need Terada-sensei to point out where to sit. Instead she instinctly walked to Eriol side and sat next to him. I looked around, there was other seats with boys beside. Immediately, I was aware that she had some power. However, I could not sense it, so she must be stronger than me.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura, can you please pay more attention in class?" Terada-sensei asked me. I snapped back to reality and continue listening to Terada-sensei droning about the lesson.  
*  
  
After school...  
  
"Li-kun, there is something strange about this new girl." Sakura muttered to me. So Sakura also noticed that she did not need Terada-sensei to point out where her seat was. Sakura was perharps sharper nowadays. Could she had already found out that I like her? I started to blush into a scarlet red.  
  
"Li-kun, why are you blushing?" A voice behind me asked. I jumped, surprised. "Tomoyo-chan, why are you here?" I questioned her, smiling weakly.   
  
"Well, I was just looking for Sakura," said Tomoyo, smiling rather mischievously. Tomoyo is just like my heart, she always knows what I am thinking about.  
  
"Is it very hot?" An unfamiliar but sweet voice butted in. I spurned round to see the rather angelic face of Bubbles.  
  
"You three must be Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo, right?" She asked while smiling, showing her dimples. She looked terrific.  
  
"Yes!" We three chorused together. She smiled her 'interior smile'. What I meant was that she act as she knew something that we did not know. Tomoyo saw it too but she could not help smiling back. There was this charisma emmiting from this girl that I could not resist. An unfamiliar feeling surge through me, I never felt it before neither do I know what it meant, I cannot help but feel cold.  
*  
  
In Syaoran's house...  
  
Syaoran logged on the internet, logged into the private chatroom that my mum created for our family and started chatting...  
Lis' family chatroom  
  
Syaoran Mum, any idea who is Ma Ling-er?  
Mum You mean the Mas' family.  
Syaoran huh?  
Meimei Younger brother, don't you know?  
Syaoran Know what?  
Meili The Mas' family are our rivals in marital arts as well as in magic a hundred years ago.  
Syaoran So what happen now?  
Meilian The Mas' family are too well versed in both that we cannot catch up.  
Syaoran And???  
Meiqing They turn into the Reeds' family rivals.  
Syaoran Clow Reed is dead!  
Meixian Neither can Kinomotos nor Eriol can catch up now.  
Syaoran They are the cream of the crop now?  
Mum Exactly!  
Meimei Besides being well versed in those things, Mas' family are intelligent...  
Meili musically gifted...  
Meilian sporty...  
Meiqing attractive...  
Meixian morally upright and etc.  
Syaoran Just like an angel!  
Mum They have to go through lots of training which are taxing.  
Syaoran Ma Ling-er and her 2 sisters are in Japan!  
Mum They must be there for training.  
Syaoran I will look out for them!" Bye for now!"  
User Syaoran had logged off.  
*  
  
In Ma Ling-er's house...  
  
"Big sister, did you see Kinomoto Touya?" Ling-er asked her biggest sister, Zhu-er. Bubbles was sitting in a ring surrounded by several rainbow-coloured candles. She held an amulet in her hand and started chanting,  
  
"The desires of the heart,  
scaling above all dreams.  
Surpasses time and death,  
the powers of love,  
lend me your prowess,  
make me invincible!"  
  
Ling-er started to glow, there was a rainbow aura surrounding her. Zhu-er replied, "Yes I saw him, he is very handsome, so is Yukito." Ling-er concentrated on making her rainbow-coloured chystal orb which was in her hand glow.  
  
"Bubbles, what are you doing?" Ma Qing-er asked her youngest sister. Ma Qing-er held a sword in one on hand which was decorated with Zodiac signs all over it.  
  
"I am trying to see the future through this chystal orb." Ling-er replied earnestly. Ma Zhu-er took out her most prized posession, her amulet of hope. Now the three sisters each have different amulets; Zhu-er's is hope; Qing-er is sacrifice and Ling-er is love. Each of the amulets have powers that took them five years of their lives, learning how to control it and use it.  
  
Ma Zhu-er and Ma Qing-er is in Touya's class. They, like Bubbles have skipped two of their grades. They also have talent in music and arts. Zhu-er is good at sports like swimming, water polo and water ballet, any sports that concern the water is her speciality. Qing-er is superb in sports that concern the ice, like ice-skating as well as ice hockey. Zhu-er and Qing-er look exactly alike like two peas in pod. They both wear their auburn brown hair with just a hairband.  
  
Drifting into the safe thoughts that she was going to get help soon from the cardcaptors, Ma Ling-er enhanced her power even stronger and tried her hardest to see what th future lies for them.  
  
*   
  
(The next day)In Touya's class...  
  
Even without my powers, I still have an feeling that they are not normal people. Their smile which seems to have an enchanting effect on everyone else except for me. Now, Yukito is   
joking with them, I could not help but feel a teeny weeny jealous. Well why should I think that?  
Yukito is already mine, I mean emotionally mine.  
  
Now, they are coming over. Personally, I prefer Qing-er over Zhu-er. Yesterday, while walking home, Yukito told me how he prefer Zhu-er to Qing-er. These two are so identical yet their personalities are so different. Zhu-er is more out-going and she seem to like making lots of friends. Qing-er, on the other hand, is more of a loner, she is also quite shy.  
  
"Touya-chan, do you have a sister call Sakura?" Zhu-er questioned me. I was quite surprised, I did not know she knew that I have got a sister.  
  
I stare at her steely in the eyes and demanded, "Yes. And, can you tell me how you got to know her?" She did not looked shocked, instead, she locked eyes with me, flipped her hair and confidently said, "Well my sister, Ma Ling-er or Bubbles told me."  
  
"Bubbles? Then Zhu-er-chan must be Blossom and Qing-er-chan must be Buttercup," joked Yukito who just joined us. Zhu-er and Qing-er laughed appreciatly at the same time.  
  
There is definetly something fishy going around here. And I am going to find out the bottom of this mystery.  
*  
The End  
  
Author notes:   
Should I let Zhu-er, Qing-er, Yukito and Touya go together as couples or should it stay as Yukito and Touya??? Please Review and tell me. Anyway, I am planning to make Eriol and Ling-er be together. There is not much of S+S=love but there will be more mushy scenes next time. I think Eriol and Tomoyo do not mix. I think I will give Tomoyo a character I created, probably another Ma or even just another guy from America. Who wants to be in my stories? You reviw my stories and you will be one. Please leave the name you want to be known in the story and what kind of character are you. This is my first fanfic! Please flame me if you don't like me, do not be soft on me, I want to know my mistakes.  
  
Sayonara,  
Kinomoto Yukiko 


End file.
